Harry's Escape to The Isle of the Lost
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: As the Dursley house is attacked by death-eaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Harry Hook, Gil, Uma and Uma's crew. SLASH STORY Future MPREG Cross-dressing Harry sings. Harry changes his name to Harley to avoid confusion. HP/Descendants Franchise CROSS-OVER
1. Chapter 1

**As the Dursley house is attacked by death-eaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Harry Hook, Gil, Uma and Uma's crew.**

 **SLASH STORY Future MPREG Cross-dressing Harry sings. Harry changes his name to Harley to avoid confusion. HP/Descendants Franchise CROSS-OVER**

* * *

Harry Potter sighs dejectedly as he sits on his bed in Dudley's second room thinking about the previous year. He just sits on his bed while he holds and stares at the red and black collar that a girl from Ravenclaw named Luna had given him before she says to him "wait for my letter, then put on the collar, it's a port-key, say 'Escape' then transform into one of your animagus forms and run" Harry is confused but takes the collar anyway before she walked away.

Harry wonders about the collar when an owl with a letter flies into the room, onto his bed and Harry takes it before he opens it. The just says 'NOW' Harry gets off his bed before he puts the collar but before he transforms Dudley and Petunia enter the room and Petunia says "a group of people in dark cloaks are here"

"Deatheaters, they are here for me, their master wants me dead and since he is back, they want to capture me as soon as possible, they won't attack yet, I think that they are waiting for their master's word," says Harry.

"what happens if they get you ?" asks Dudley.

"I'll die, well first I'll be tortured and then Voldemort will kill me" replies Harry.

"who's Voldemort ?" asks Dudley.

"he's the man who killed my parents" replies Harry.

"then we'll cause a distraction to keep those death-eaters away from you," says Dudley before he notices the collar and asks "what's with the collar ?"

"it's a long story" replies Harry before they suddenly hear an explosion and Harry grips the collar and says "escape" before he transforms into his Ninetails form making Dudley asks "what are you ?" before the bedroom door is blasted open. In the doorway stood a group of death-eaters who Harry attacks as Dudley punches one or two of them and after he had done that he runs off. Petunia whacks the death-eaters with a sauce-pan before she runs past the death-eaters who are stunned a bit. When the death-eaters try to chase after Petunia and Dudley, Harry in his animagus form attacks the death-eaters who use their wands to smash the glass close to him.

The glass goes everywhere, some of the glass ends up in Harry's animagus form's leg. Harry runs out of the house, through the front door and down the street before the port-key activates, taking Harry in his bleeding animagus form away from Privet Drive.

* * *

Harry reappears on the Isle of the Lost, he staggers in his Ninetails form, he sees a handsome, tan-skinned muscular young man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes wearing a torn burnt orange tank top, an orange sleeveless leather jacket, ripped blue jeans with brown details, and brown boots with a yellow bandana, brown and black bands, a bronze bull necklace, a brown bull belt, yellow fingerless gloves, golden skull rings, bronze, black and gold bracelets, and a sheath for his sword. The young man sees Harry in his animagus, he gets up and as Harry falls to the ground the guy rushes over, picks him up and rushes inside, as he is being carried he blacks out.

* * *

Gil, the youngest son of Gaston is sitting at the front of Ursula's Fish & Chips after he had been thrown out, again. He suddenly hears a cracking sound, he turns to see what looks like a fox with nine tails, he sees it stagger a bit, he gets up before it collapses on the ground. Gil rushes over, he picks it up and rushes back into the Fish & Chip shop holding the nine tailed fox. Once he's inside Uma spots him and asks "what are you doing back in here ?" she then says "I told you to stay outside" Harry Hook walks towards Gil before he stops and notices the Fox and asks "what is that ?" pointing his fake hook at the fox.

"it just appeared outside, it's bleeding, badly" replies Gil, he places it on the table. Uma orders Gil to get some stuff to help stop the bleeding when Gil returns with several rags Uma takes the glass out of its leg. Harry Hook takes the rags and holds them on the wound before he says to Gil "go grab some pillows and blankets, we'll be making it into a bed for this thing"

"you sure ?" asks Gil.

"yes, now go, Gil" replies Harry Hook with a slight growl. Gil rushes out of the Fish & Chip shop faster than he has ever gone. Gil returns ten minutes later, the fox has it's leg wrapped up in several rags to stop the bleeding. They move the fox into the created bed that they had made. Uma, Harry Hook, Gil and the rest of the Wharf Rats who take turns to keep an eye on the nine tailed fox.

* * *

Luna Lovegood stands in the middle of the field at the Weasley's house after she, her father, the Diggorys and Hermione Granger had visited the Burrow. Luna heads inside when Ron calls her inside. Once she gets inside she sees Arthur Weasley with a teenage boy that same age as Harry and she says "Dudley" making the teenager turn to her and ask "do I know you ?"

"no, but I know your cousin" replies Luna.

"you know him ?" asks Dudley before he asks "where is he ? is he here ?"

"what do you mean ?" asks Hermione before she asks "shouldn't he be at your house? why are you here ?"

"death-eaters attacked their house" replies Mr. Weasley.

"we've been betrayed," says Ron

"what do you mean ?" Dudley asks Ron.

"only certain people knew that Harry was living with you, the attack means that someone had blabbed" replies Ron before he asks "when did you last see Harry ?"

"when he transformed into a nine-tailed creature" replies Dudley.

"you serious ?" asks Hermione in shock before she asks "why that form ?"

"wait, he's an animagus ?" asks Mrs. Weasley.

"yea, he spent the summer after our third year learning how to do it and preparing himself, he spent our fourth year practicing till it was perfect, he has multiple forms, he can use them to hide" replies Hermione.

"how do you know ?" Ron asks her.

"because he told me, he was going to tell you but you were a jerk to him because someone placed his name in the goblet of fire and you didn't believe him, he was your friend for three years and you didn't believe him" Hermione yells at him. Dudley steps forward and punches Ron in the nose and says "that was for treating my cousin like shit, he told me all about it, Ronald" Ron grips his nose and Ginny is about to yell at Dudley when Mrs. Weasley starts yelling at Ron for the way he treated Harry. After she had finished she turns to Dudley and asks kindly "would you like something to eat, dear ?"

"yes, thank you, Mrs. Weasley" replies Dudley.

"how do you know who she is ?" Ron asks Dudley.

"Harry showed me photos, he showed me photos of everyone that he knew from this world, including that Viktor guy, I want to talk with him when I can" replies Dudley before he mutters the last bit.

"why do you want to talk to Viktor Krum ?" asks Ron before he says "I doubt that he would want to talk to a muggle"

"he'll want to talk to him," says Cedric.

"why ?" asks Ron looking at Cedric.

"he'll want to meet Harry's favorite cousin" replies Hermione.

"why ?" asks Ginny.

"it's not really your business," Hermione says to Ginny who pouts before she says "it is if Harry is going to be my husband in the future" Dudley starts snickering before he outright starts laughing which the Weasley twins join in on with Hermione and Cedric while Luna giggles.

"what's so funny ?" demands Ginny pointing her wand while Ron glares at those who are laughing.

"can we get back to the fact that we've been betrayed ?" asks Mrs. Weasley knowing why Harry won't be marrying her daughter.

"who could have done it ?" asks Ron.

"it had to be someone who knew where Harry lived, it also had to be someone who had been there," says Mr. Weasley before he turns to Dudley and asks "who do you think it was ?"

"you wouldn't believe me" replies Dudley.

"I will," Luna says to him before she says "I am the one who gave him the way to escape"

"escape ?" asks Dudley before he asks her "you're the one who gave him the collar ?"

"you gave him a collar ?" Ginny asks Luna before she says "if you want to date him, you got to do better than that and something less stupid"

"I don't want to date him, you just wouldn't stand a chance against who he meant to be with," Luna tells Ginny before Dudley says to Ginny "he wouldn't date Luna or you"

"why ?" demands Ginny before she asks "he wants Hermione ?" with a disgusted face.

"Hermione is like his sister, like Fleur, he wouldn't date either of them," says Dudley.

"why won't he date me then ?" asks Ginny.

"you have the wrong equipment" replies Dudley confusing Ginny and Ron before Ron realizes and says "oh"

"I think Ron's got it," says Cedric with a smirk before Ron starts glaring at Cedric raising his wand and he asks "what's your relationship with Harry ? you his boyfriend ?" before he says "you are a bit older than him"

"Harry is like my brother, little brother, just like he is with Fleur" replies Cedric.

"you didn't say anything about Viktor" comments Ginny.

"Viktor is extremely protective of Harry, it's kind of obvious that Viktor wants to date Harry," says Cedric.

"he's too old," says Ron shaking his head.

"by four years," says Hermione rolling her eyes.

"he might be the eldest but not the youngest of Harry's chosen," Luna says in a dreamy way.

"how many chosen will Harry have ?" asks Hermione.

"guess a number between one and a million, you might guess the right number, also only I know where he truly is," says Luna with a cheeky smile before she skips away.

"what number do you think ?" asks Fred.

"if it's a million guys, Harry will end up with the sorest arse in the world," says George which he gets smacked over the head for by his mother before he and Fred look at each other before Fred says to his twin quietly "she knows where Harry is"

"I don't think anyone else heard her say that she knew where he was" mutters George to Fred, They then look at each other again before they run after Luna.

* * *

Harry wakes up while he is still in his animagus form, he sees the two male teenagers, one being the one who he saw earlier, he then quickly gets up and bares his teeth making the other one say to him "hey, now, we helped you, we won't hurt you"

'we'll see about that' thinks Harry getting off the bed and one of them yells out "Uma, the creature's awake"

"yes, I can see that" replies a girl with with brown-skin, and aqua, black-white braids, and sky blue-painted nails wearing an aqua leather top with multicolored bands like a skirt, a purple translucent top, a aqua leather coat with gold details, and multicolored bands on the shoulders, dark aqua pants with zippers, and brown boots with pearls, sea-stars, shells, and her pirate crew's symbolic pin with a black pirate hat with brown details, sea-stars, shells and her pirate crew's symbolic pin, black fingerless gloves with sea-stars, pearl bracelets, a sky blue bracelet with spikes, black and brown belts, a black band, and a sheath for her sword. She walks over as Harry steps down from the bed, he is carefully eyeing everyone in the room, checking for danger.

Harry walks around the Fish & Chip Shop, he eyes everyone that he walks past making one of the guys say "he seems pretty smart" before he asks "do you think he can understand us ?"

"don't be an idiot, Gil, he's an animal, of course he can't understand us" growls the girl, Harry turns towards her, he says in his animagus form "you have no idea how wrong you are" Harry then transforms back into his human form, shocking the people surrounding him and he says "I know it's very shocking but please don't say anything about this, I'm Harry, by the way,"

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **THIS IS SET BEFORE THE ROTTEN FOUR GO TO AURADON SO I AM WONDERING, SHOULD I HAVE HARRY MEET THE ROTTEN FOUR BEFORE THEY LEAVE? AND SHOULD CARLOS BE LEFT BEHIND?**


	2. Chapter 2

**As the Dursley house is attacked by death-eaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Harry Hook, Gil, Uma and Uma's crew.**

 **SLASH STORY Future MPREG Cross-dressing Harry sings. Harry changes his name to Harley to avoid confusion. HP/Descendants Franchise CROSS-OVER**

* * *

"that's my name" says one of the guys, this one has brunet hair with blue eyes wearing a white ripped tank top, a red sleeveless leather coat, black pants with red ripped details and zippers and dark brown boots with a black pirate hat with dark golden details, pale feathers and the pirate crew's symbolic pin, a blue headband, a black band, black fingerless gloves, a golden skull ring, red, black and white bracelets, a red belt, a brown skull belt, a dark brown belt with rings and a pocket watch, a sheath for his sword and a fake hook, he also has eyeliner around his eyes.

"Well, my name is Harry Potter," Harry says to the other Harry who replies "Harry Hook" as he holds up his fake hook with an insane smile on his face.

"I'm Gil," says the guy who carried him in, he seems like a happy-go-lucky type guy. Harry can see that people might think he's an idiot but Harry (both of them really) can see that Gil is actually very smart but hides it.

"pleasure to meet you, Gil," Harry says to Gil with a smile, Gil smiles back before Harry Hook asks "what are you ?"

"what do you mean ?" Harry asks Harry Hook tilting his head.

"you transformed from an animal, an injured animal, into a human," says, Harry, before he asks "how is that possible ?"

"magic" replies Harry.

"magic ?" asks Gil in shock. Everyone is shocked by this.

"yea, it's quite possible, even if it's illegal for me to tell you but I don't really care about what they say," Harry says to them all.

"that's impossible," says Harry Hook

"why ?" Harry asks Harry Hook.

"what else can you do ?" asks Gil interrupting Harry Hook's reply.

"a lot" replies Harry before he asks "where am I anyway ?"

"The Isle of the Lost" replies Harry Hook before he says "your magic shouldn't be working here"

"why ?" asks Harry confused.

"the Isle has a barrier around it that stops us from using our magic" replies the girl before she says "I'm Uma, by the way, remember that"

"why are you on this Isle ?" asks Harry to them all.

"we were born here, our parents were imprisoned here, you see when Beast and Belle married, twenty years ago, they forwent a honeymoon and instead rounded up all the kingdoms into the United States of Auradon, banishing all the evil villains and minions to the Isle of the Lost which is protected by a force field; this made it impossible for us to escape. Many villains, such as Maleficent and the Evil Queen, were brought back to life as the heroes thought death was too lenient a punishment for their misdeeds. They were stripped of their powers, the villains live in total isolation and are forgotten by the rest of the world. Some of the villains are shown to have either adapted to this new life or have mostly lost grip on reality. The island is effectively a giant prison, although slightly better as it is a functioning society" Harry Hook tells Harry before he asks "how did you get here ?"

"it's a long story" replies Harry before he adds "we need to sit down" Everyone all takes a seat before but Harry says anything Gil asks "what are you and how did you use magic to transform into an animal ?"

"I'm a Wizard, I can do a lot of magic including transforming into an animal," says Harry.

"can all wizards do that ?" asks Uma.

"only certain wizards can become an animagus" replies Harry.

"a what ?" asks one of Uma's crew.

"an animagus, it's a wizard or witch who can turn themselves into an animal at will" replies Harry before he says "I only know a few animagi"

"who ?" asks Harry Hook interested.

"Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Professor McGonagall, Rita Skeeter, my dad, before he died, and of course, me" replies Harry before he says "plus the Weasley twins, Viktor Krum and Hermione"

"who are these people you mentioned ?" asks Harry Hook.

"Well, Sirius Black is my Godfather, Professor McGonagall is one of my teachers, she teaches Transfiguration, you don't mess with her, Rita Skeeter is a reporter and a complete bitch, the Weasley twins are the brothers of one of my friends, Hermione is my best friend/sister, Viktor is this really protective guy that I know" replies Harry.

"and Peter Pettigrew ?" asks Harry Hook. Harry's face darkens before he spits out in anger "that is the man who betrayed my parents, which lead to their deaths when I was 18 months old"

"Whoa, that's a lot of anger" comments Harry Hook before he says smirking "I like the need for vengeance in your eyes"

"thank you, and trust me when I see Wormtail again, I will avenge my parents," Harry says to Harry Hook.

"wormtail ?" asks Gil.

"Oh, that was Pettigrew's nickname because of his animagus form" replies Harry.

"what was his form ?" asks one of Uma's crew.

"a rat" replies Harry.

"tell me you're kidding" comments Harry Hook looking ready to laugh at the animal form, everyone else also looks ready to laugh.

"I'm not," says Harry before he says "my dad chose Prongs for his nickname, he was a stag, Sirius chose Padfoot, he was a giant dog"

"how many animal forms can your kind transform into ?" asks Uma.

"just one, but I have a few" replies Harry.

"what form were you before ?" asks Gil.

"it's a Ninetails, it's a magical creature" replies Harry

"why are you here ?" asks Uma.

"I was sent here to hide" replies Harry shocking Uma, Harry, Gil and the entire crew, they sit there in shock before Harry asks "hiding from who ?"

"whoever betrayed me, my home, which was a secret to everyone, was attacked by my enemies, whoever told them where I lived has betrayed me and put my relatives in danger" replies Harry.

"who do you think did it ?" asks Uma.

"only certain people knew where I lived," says Harry.

"who knew where you lived ?" asks Gil.

"Ron, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore" replies Harry.

"who do you think betrayed you ?" asks Harry Hook.

"I don't know, but Dudley would have an idea of who it was" replies Harry.

"who's Dudley ?" asks Gil.

"my cousin, I was sent to his place when my parents were murdered" replies Harry before he says "Dudley and my aunt had hit the Death-Eaters that had broken into my house"

"what are Death-Eaters ?" asks one of Uma's crew.

"they are the followers of Voldemort, he's the guy who killed my parents" replies Harry.

"and he's still alive ?" asks Uma.

"that's a long story," says Harry before he says "well, my story begins the night my parents were murdered, I remember some of it"

"what happened that night ?" asks Gil curiously.

"Well, Voldemort had been told by Pettigrew where my parents were hiding, Voldemort had arrived at the house, he blasted the door open, my mom had taken me upstairs while my dad had fought Voldemort, he was killed first, Voldemort went upstairs, he blasted the door to my room open, my mom stood in front of him and begged that he spares me, she was willing to trade her life for mine, Voldemort told her to stand aside but she didn't and he killed her" replies Harry.

"he was after you ?" asks Harry guessing.

"yea, he was after an 18-month-old" replies Harry before he says "Voldemort turned his wand on me and cast the killing curse, it hit me but it then rebounded off me and hit Voldemort"

"it killed him ?" asks Gil.

"not really, it destroyed his body but left his spirit which was like a wraith thing" replies Harry before he says "I survived the killing curse, which had never been done, I became famous for defeating Voldemort but I didn't know that until I was eleven, I was taken from my parent's home and taken to the Dursleys" before he says "I was left there on the doorstep like a bottle of milk in the middle of the night on the 1st of November which was one of the coldest nights that year" he then says "I was placed there by Dumbledore"

"who's Dumbledore ?" asks Harry Hook

"he's the headmaster at my school, he is supposedly one of the greatest wizards of all time, but I don't agree" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Gil.

"I'll explain later, but I still got to tell my story" replies Harry before he says "my aunt had found me and brought me inside, now for the next nine and a half years, my life was hell, except at school where I hung out with Dudley, he protected me from bullies and taught me how to fight, to swim and whatever else I wanted, he and I also watched a few TV shows together, much to my relatives annoyance, he even made up a name for me when I didn't know my name"

"what do you mean you didn't know your name ?" asks Uma seething.

"my aunt and uncle only ever called me either FREAK or BOY, but Dudley called me Harley, which actually became my name when I dress in drag" replies Harry.

"Harley ?" asks one of Uma's crew.

"drag ?" asks Gil.

"your cousin sounds like he really cares" comments Uma.

"yea, Dudley is awesome, my name was Harley Quinn, and I dress up in woman's clothes when I do that, I call myself Harley Quinn, or Harleen Quinzel, Dr. Harleen Quinzel" replies Harry.

"I like it" comments Harry Hook with a flirty smirk.

"what does Harleen Quinzel wear ?" asks Uma.

"is Harleen and Harley two different people ?" asks Gil.

"well, they kind of are different people" replies Harry before he says "Harley will wear something slutty while Harleen wears something more appropriate"

"what colors do they wear ?" asks Harry Hook.

"Black and Red" replies Harry before he says "I'll continue my story now" he then says "well, when I started school I found out that my name was actually Harry Potter, personally I prefer Harley but who cares, Dudley made sure that I was protected from bullies, at home, I still had to do the chores and was barely fed"

"how was your home life ?" asks Harry Hook.

"bad" replies Harry.

"how bad ?" asks Uma.

"well, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven and then I was moved into Dudley's second bedroom, I had to do every single chore in the house including cooking for them, I didn't know what my real name was until I started school, I didn't know how my parents really died or anything about them until I was eleven, if I burnt food, I'd get sent to my cupboard without food or beaten, being beaten was pretty rare though, when I finally did move out of the cupboard into Dudley's second room, they put locks on the door and bars on the window, not to mention the dangerous shit that I had to face at my other school" replies Harry.

"what kind of dangerous things ?" asks Uma.

"umm, well, a fully grown mountain troll, a giant three-headed dog, my first Quidditch game someone had jinxed my broom, Voldemort after he had possessed Professor Quirrell who I found out was the one who jinxed my broom, and that's just my first year," says Harry.

"second year ?" asks Harry Hook.

"people getting petrified and I was blamed until my friend Hermione got petrified and then I faced a basilisk to save my best friend's sister, I ended up getting one of its fangs in my arm, lucky for me Fawkes was around and healed it or I would be dead" says Harry before he says "the third year, I had a supposed murderer after me and they decided to put dementors around the school"

"what are dementors ?" asks Gil.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life" replies Harry before he says "they were attracted to me, a lot, I almost died because I got attacked by dementors during a Quidditch game, I had to learn how to do a Patronus to fight them off"

"they leave you with your worst experiences ?" asks Uma.

"yea, anything you witnessed, even if you were, say eighteen months old," says Harry, and Gil then says "you saw your parents getting murdered" with realization.

"only my mom and she begged for me to live and that Voldemort would kill her in my place but he killed her before trying to kill me," says Harry.

"what else happened during your third year ?" asks one of Uma's crew members to change the subject.

"just almost being attacked by a werewolf and traveling back through time, even if it was a few hours" replies Harry.

"time travel ?" asks Uma raising her eyebrows.

"what about the fourth year ?" asks Gil.

"I was illegally entered into a dangerous tournament, everyone didn't believe me when I told them that I didn't put my name in except Hermione, Viktor, Fleur, Cedric, Neville and Luna, the tournament had three extremely dangerous tasks of which I had to do, it was a binding contract, I couldn't do anything about it" says Harry.

"what were these tasks ?" asks Uma.

"the first task was to steal a golden egg from the nest of eggs which belonged to a nesting dragon mother" replies Harry.

"WHAT ?" exclaims Harry Hook in outrage, seething with anger, knowing how truly dangerous a mother dragon is.

"yea, I got a little burnt, the second task was to retrieve someone from the black lake who was being guarded by mer-people, we had an hour to look for our most treasured person, mine was my best friend Ron, third task was to navigate a dangerous maze full of dangerous creature until we get the cup, Cedric and I got the cup and we were transported by a port-key to a graveyard, Wormtail, the traitor, tried to kill Cedric with the killing curse but thankfully it missed and Cedric was knocked out, I was then bound to a headstone, cut open and Voldemort made his return, Voldemort and I ended up dueling in front of Voldemort's followers before I escaped and then after that it turned out that one of our teachers was actually a follower of Voldemort disguised as the teacher and he had put my name in the goblet of fire" says Harry before Gil asks "why didn't the teacher help you or try to make sure you were out of danger ?"

"because I'm the boy-who-lived, it's their name for me because I survived the killing curse" replies Harry before he tells them everything in great detail about what he had to do in his first year which got the teenager all swearing at how he had done all of it at Eleven years old.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SECOND CHAPTER.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **THIS IS SET BEFORE THE ROTTEN FOUR GO TO AURADON SO I AM WONDERING, SHOULD I HAVE HARRY MEET THE ROTTEN FOUR BEFORE THEY LEAVE? AND SHOULD CARLOS BE LEFT BEHIND?**


End file.
